Silent Voice
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: The anti-hero of the Divas division has secured her spot to be the face of the company. After Cody Rhodes takes an absence due to marriage, Imigie must manage alone at Night of Champions and possibly Battleground. With Total Divas sparking its mark and AJ Lee staying back, Imigie is left. She isn't in the show but she has no desire to join AJ. Can she stand on her own ground? (B-3)
1. The News

*Imigie's POV*

I had just finished putting on my gear as I saw AJ Lee and she turned to me with her eyes full of concern.  
"Imigie," she began. "You've heard about the new reality show Total Divas, right?"  
I nodded. I have seen the trailers but by any means, I had no interest in it and wanted no part with it. All I came here for was to wrestle.  
"Okay I have to tell you something," AJ continued. "This is going to be one of the most interesting wars ever. Of course, I'll be saying something against the Total Divas but you are standing on a taller platform. You'll be speaking of things against all of the Divas. But that will be about two weeks before Night of Champions. This will be the biggest feud of your career. I believe in you. I know you can do this."  
I nodded and we hugged before she skipped away. I walked out of the Divas locker room and accidentally bumped into Cody Rhodes in the process. I gasped but Cody placed his hands on my shoulders to calm me down.  
"It's okay," he said. "It's not your fault madam."  
I smiled and saw that his expression was something out of pure happiness. I had never seen him look this happy since winning the World Heavyweight Champion and the Mixed Tag titles with me.  
"Imigie," he said a bit slowly. "I've got good news. I'm engaged."  
I couldn't hold back my squeal of excitement as we hugged each other.  
"Congratulations Cody," I said happily. "That really is amazing."  
"And guess what," Cody continued. "I'm getting married two weeks before Night of Champions. I've already told WWE that I'll be having a few weeks off. I'll be off until three weeks before Battleground. WWE allowed us to not defend the mix tag titles until Battleground."  
I nodded while listening carefully to what he said.  
"Okay. And on the same week you leave," I began. "I'm also in this feud when I stop the war of Total Divas and WWE Divas because an act of teaming together for reality shows or staying away from reality shows is what defines not true allies."  
Cody looked rather surprised.  
"Wow," he said. "That sounds like a big thing for you. I'm even surprised that you even said okay to this kind of job. Seriously though."  
"I'll be fine," I said. "The biggest thing yet was winning the Divas Championship with a mission to destroy the word Diva and bring back women's wrestling. I'll handle this big thing."  
Cody smiled as he and I hugged again before we both turned to opposite directions to leave.  
I couldn't believe it. Cody was getting married soon and then I'd be on my own for a while but I knew that I could handle it. I was ready to break my walls down because I knew that I had to be strong for this.  
AJ also seemed to believe that I could do this with her being the one to redefine the word Diva while I destroyed it. Offscreen, she's my best friend. Onscreen, we're bitter enemies.  
I was in awe over this because it was something more huge than my feud with Natalya on my debut. Bigger than my feud with AJ which was still in progress. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't see where I was going as I accidentally bumped into Kaitlyn. We both smiled at each other.  
"Hey Imigie," Kaitlyn greeted happily.  
"Hi Kaitlyn," I replied cheerfully.  
"Imigie," Kaitlyn began with an excited tone in her voice. "I heard that Cody is getting married and you're being a big part in a Diva feud that's gonna stop the Total Divas verses WWE Divas. That's amazing. You're playing the one against Total Divas and WWE Divas. Thankfully, I'm all for women's wrestling."  
We giggled after she said that.  
"Yep," I said. "With Cody being married and me being on my own during that, I think this is the one chance they're gonna really push me. You, Cody and AJ all believe in me."  
Kaitlyn nodded and we hugged each other as we turned to leave.  
I saw a referee walk up to me and I knew exactly what he was going to say.  
"You have a match against Brie Bella."  
I nodded and immediately went back to the locker room to grab both titles and I began to make my way to the guerrilla.


	2. New Light

*Imigie's POV*

 _It's time to walk into Raw for the first time with two titles,_ I thought excitedly as I was going to walk to my first match as Divas Champion and one half of the Mixed-tag team Champions.

My new theme song "Gangster's Paradise" from Like A Storm played loudly in the arena and the crowd cheered loudly for me all before I heard an announcer.

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Austin, Texas. She is the Divas Champion and one half of the WWE Mixed Tag Team Champions, Imigie!"

I feeling bold and proud but that didn't mean I wanted to take the overconfident step. I knew exactly where that would take me and I didn't want to go there.

My music stopped then tons of booing came on when I heard the Bella Twins theme song. I shook my head over the fact that they were on Total Divas.

As far as I was concerned, many of the fans were against Total Divas and I, playing the heelish face, knew exactly how I would play this.

Brie came inside of the ring as her music stopped then I handed the referee my titles before the match was on to start.

DING DING DING!

Brie gave me a smile but agony was clear on my eyes. I gave a swift kick to Brie.

"Come on Brie!" I heard Nikki shout.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"Oh man! Imigie is bitter tonight."

"No Michael. She wants no part in Total Divas."

Brie tried to kick me but I clotheslined her down.

"The Divas Champion is on a roll!"

I kicked Brie down then pinned her for a two count.

I was about to take her for a powerbomb but Brie kneed me on the boobs.

I slowly got up when I saw she was already at the top rope.

"Brie Mode!"

She was about to go for a missile drop kick but I was quicker by catching her then gave her an Alabama Slam.

"How did she counter that? Oh my god!"

"When you're a champion, you are the smarter one."

"You mean double champion, Michael."

I was going to go for a neck breaker but Brie countered it to a Bella Buster.

"That's it! She's out!"

I somehow managed to kick out at two and a half.

Brie began shouting things that I didn't care to not listen to. It was probably pointless crap.

"For Total Divas!" Brie shouted.

"Don't even think about it!" I screamed. "For Searing Sorrow!"

The crowd cheered as I gave Brie clothesline after clothesline after clothesline.

"Imigie! Imigie! Imigie!"

The crowd was chanting my name as I smiled then stuck my tongue out briefly before I stood at a turnbuckle, ready for my ultimate finish.

Brie slowly stood up and was about to charge at me but I was faster as I charged at her with a devastating spear.

"Spear! Spear! Spear!"

"What a spear by the double champ!"

"Good night Brie Bella."

I looked at the audience and let out my battlecry.

"For Searing Sorrow!"

The crowd cheered as I positioned Brie for the scorpion crosslock, known as Searing Sorrow.

"Searing Sorrow! Searing Sorrow! Searing Sorrow! She's gonna make her tap!"

The crowd was still cheering loudly and I was proud of that. Brie Bella had no choice but to tap.

The crowd cheered even louder as my theme song blared in the arena.

"Here's your winner by submission, the Divas Champion and one half of the Mixed Tag Team Champions, Imigie!"

I smiled happily until I was interrupted by Nikki.

"Hey Imigie," Nikki said. "Have you checked out the new reality television series called Total Divas? I think you make a perfect member of the show, don't you think?"

Boos were loud and I gave Nikki a sarcastic smile.

"Nikki," I said dangerously. "My throne is Searing Sorrow and I am staying in my throne. You really think I would leave it for a stupid reality show?"

The crowd chanted no in response to what I had said. They knew I was far too valuable to be put in a dumb reality show I give zero craps about.

"Don't even ask for any replacements to take my throne," I continued. "While I'm Divas Champion and one half of the Mixed Tag Team Champions, I suggest you keep your mouths shut. And I'm gonna say one more thing. There is something rather unsettling about you and your sister. Just wait for when I'm ready to say it."

I dropped my microphone then walked out of the ring but then stopped at the middle of the ramp, my theme song playing again and the crowd cheered for me.

Now I knew that Cody Rhodes would be proud of me. I would be sure that he would watch me during his honeymoon. I suddenly had an idea for what to do for the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts not being defending situation.

*Imigie's POV*

I couldn't believe what I was thinking. This would be one heck of a clever idea. I walked backstage but then was stopped by Triple H.

"Imigie, can I talk to you for a second?"

I nodded then he took me to the side, which was rather private.

"I know we said the Mix Tag titles don't have to be defended but I would really like for them to be defended. Do you have any idea on what to do to have the titles on the line since Cody won't be hear at Night of Champions? I plan for you to have a promo to when you will say what you will do with the title. And vacating the titles is not something I want you to do. You both are great champions."

Shocked, I tried to process what he was saying then thought of something. Maybe he's asking me to do dorm thing.

"You're saying that during the Divas title match, I also defend the Mixed tag titles too?" I asked.

Triple H nodded at my words then patted my back.

"That is exactly what I was thinking," he said. "Now go out there and make me proud."

I smiled back at him as I walked out of the private area and headed for the guerrilla for my segment. Now it was time for him to believe that I was going to steal the damn show!


	3. Women's Revolution

*AJ Lee's POV*

I was at the guerrilla, standing there patiently. It was then time for me to head into the ring. The Bellas with Eva Marie and Nattie with Naomi, JoJo and Cameron. This was gonna be good.

My music blared into the arena and I walked into the arena, smiling rather evilly at the Total Divas girls. They weren't gonna get any closer to me now.

My theme song stopped just when I held the mic and took a deep breath.

"O-M-G guys," I said with an excited voice. "I just watched last night's episode of Total Divas. The Bellas had their obvious daddy issues, the Funkadactyls having problems, Nattie's husband isn't much of a man, and those other two. Now it's on Sunday on the E network!"

I let out a small squeal before looking at them in the eye. Now I was ready to tear these girls down.

"Do you want to know what I see when I look inside that ring?" I continued. "Honestly. I see a bunch of cheap, interchangeable, expendable, useless women. Women that have turned to reality television because they just weren't gifted enough to be actresses. And they just weren't talented enough to be champion, like my good mood old friend Imigie."

The crowd gave loud cheers at hearing Imigie's name. Oh, the Divas Champion Imigie. Wasn't she a good champion?

"Imigie and I have saved your Divas division. We have shattered glass ceilings. We have broken doors. Why? So a bunch of stiff plastic mannequins can waltz through without even as much as a "thank you"?"

The crowd booed then began to chant Imigie's name. Damn! They really didn't want to see me nor the Total Divas. They wanted to see Imigie. I was sure I would finish my statement before Imigie came out with her dark ass outfits.

"You guys can't even walk backstage, shake my hand and look at me in the eye because you know I worked my entire life to get here! I gave my life to this business and you guys were just handed fifteen minutes of fame."

The crowd booed loudly then chanter for Imigie once again. I was sure I had something for her too.

"I didn't come here because I was cute, or because I came from a famous wrestling family, or that I sucked up to the right people. I got here because I am good. I earned my role to be here."

The crowd continued to boo and chant Imigie's name. I was rather amused at this crowd.

"No matter how many red carpets you wanna walk down with your four thousand dollar ridiculous heels, you'll never be able to lace up my Chuck Taylor's."

The crowd booed then began a new chant, Searing Sorrow. I giggle internally before saying my last scathing words.

"You are all worthless, excuses for women and you'll never be able to touch me. And that is reality."

I suddenly heard familiar rock music and the crowd gave a huge pop, louder than a Cena pop. I turned behind me and saw it was Imigie. She was here!

I crossed my arms when I saw her with a microphone. I suddenly had a feeling that she had something more than I secretly bargained for.

*Imigie's POV*

My theme song ended after I walked between AJ Lee and the Total Divas. Now I had something for all of the division. I first turned to the Total Divas.

"My oh my," I said. "What have we here? Oh. What AJ said to y'all. And I have no doubts that I agree with her. And if you think you want to take a step closer to me, you are sorely mistaken to think I would be so kind."

The crowd cheered. They must really love my presence here in this arena. I then turned to AJ.

"And AJ," I continued. "Of course I shattered glass ceilings and barged though broken door along with you but that doesn't mean I was on your side the entire time."

AJ gasped in shock. I guess I needed to tap into her a bit more.

"Remember that I was the one to take the Divas title from you? Don't you remember AJ? My wrath of Searing Sorrow really got the better of you at SummerSlam. That was once hell of a match and I am proud for it to be that way because I want to clear the air. This is not just for you. It's all for the Divas, or should I say women?"

I may have to get further under all these Divas' skins but it was the only way for me to usher in a change.

"To the Total Divas, who is willing to try to get a little up close and personal with me along AJ?" I asked.

Silence filled the arena when everyone looked at each other. Then there came Nikki Bella. The crowd gave loud boos, showing they did not want her around but they had also booed AJ too. I was the only one with the cheers.

"Let's be real," I said seriously. "Of course no one cares about them expensive heels but they certainly don't give a damn about your Chuck Taylor's, AJ."

The crowd cheered wildly over my scathing words. It was now time for me to tell them what I truly want.

"In my eyes, the Divas division doesn't exist. Let me put it this way. The word "Diva" doesn't exist. I may be a Divas Champion but I made history as a wrestler! I want a change for this division now! Do you want to be sucked in a reality show or a crazy world? Or would you like to see women's wrestling a lot more?"

"Women's wrestling!" The crowd chanted and I smiled.

Hearing these chants was definitely nice. I was ready to see women's wrestling take over.

"Well you have that grotesque mask of a man named Cody Rhodes. You want to be next with it?" Nikki snapped.

I slapped Nikki across the face and gave her a hard stare.

"You can either keep your mouth shut like a real woman does when I'm talking or you can get the hell out of my face and keep yapping about a bunch of bullshit," I said dangerously. "Your choice Nikki."

I turned to the audience and saw that AJ, Nikki and I all were in for different missions for the division.

"Let me break down what me, Nikki and AJ are wanting for the division. Nikki wants to keep the division the way it is. AJ wants to redefine the word Diva, and I want to destroy the word Diva and bring back women's wrestling permanently. Because of this, I will put the Divas title on the line again you AJ and Nikki. But not just the Divas title. I will also put the WWE Mixed Tag Team Championships on the line!"

The "yes" chants filled the entire arena which said a lot. I was on a mission to bring back women's wrestling and I was going to make it happen.

"And AJ?" I said, turning to her. "You think you want to own the division even though you're not a champion? Let me tell you this! For a large portion of your time here, you've been hooking up with a bunch of Superstars instead of fighting for women's wrestling. Which I why you are a Diva you even say you're a Diva. Redefining the word will not change the division. So you can kiss my ass when Searing Sorrow stands strong at Night of Champions!"

I slapped AJ before Nikki came to attack both of us. I powered away from Nikki. AJ was distracted by Nikki as Nikki have her a devastating forearm. AJ was out then Nikki turned to me. She tried to give me an Alabama Slam but I countered it and gave her a spear.

I stood tall with the three championship belts in my hands while my theme song played. The crowd cheered loudly along with their "women's wrestling" chants which made me happier. Now Cody would be proud.


	4. Only Closer

*Imigie's POV*

Smackdown was nothing new. I was gonna up against Brie Bella. I beat her by pin fall which felt pretty good but I was sure I would go against her on Raw, a week before Night of Champions.

There was only two weeks left and no one knew, except for Stephanie McMahon and Triple H, that I had a plan. Since my message was to bring back women's wrestling, Triple H had told me two special things for the women that was currently in the works and would be present and on the line at Night of Champions.

Other than that, no one even knew what my plan was. It would then mark me as the real history maker then my actions would be explained on Smackdown.

I was certain that it would go pretty well and I had no regrets about it. The only worry I had was how the other girls would react to this. Well, maybe some might understand, considering that I had see atrocious reigns that made me feel so sorry for them.

Despite that, I didn't let my worries faze me as I walked in the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas, where Monday Night Raw would be, just four hours away from Dallas, Texas, where Night of Champions would be.

Sandra, the seamstress had told me about rumors, concerning my match at Night of Champions that she had decided to make a new set of gear for me for that night.

I had most thanked her, knowing that she had done well with my gear in the past. Despite that, she told me that she had also decided to seek some help from a Hispanic man named Christopher, who was much more experienced with more darker gear.

I met Chris before and he was such a sweet man, deciding to poke some jokes at my petiteness. He was not much older than me but definitely taller than me. He had already measured out my petite size to help Sandra with my gear. Of course they wanted to keep it a surprise for me so I didn't asked them anything and continued forward to the locker room.

I finished putting on my gear which was no more than just my t-shirt, black shorts and combat boots.

My hair and and makeup in total took about thirty minutes which was much quicker than I had expected.

And of course, I noticed on a nearby TV screen that Raw had started and the commentators had mentioned that I would have a special reason for coming out tonight. I was pretty sure it would be followed by a match.

I also went into catering just to grab myself a salad and after I was done, I was on my way to get to the locker room when I heard someone calling my name.

I turned and saw that Triple H and Stephanie McMahon were standing there with smiles on their faces. Usually, when people are told to go to Stephanie, it's never a good sign. Strangely, I had always been an exception to that.

I walked to their direction and went inside of Stephanie's office. It was pretty familiar to me although there was a Night Of Champions poster, showing every current champion on the main roster.

Triple H gestured to me to have a seat. I nodded as I sat down at my seat. I was curious about what this was about.

"How are you today Imigie?" Stephanie asked politely.

"I'm very well," I replied with a smile. "You?"

"Very well," the couple said in unison.

I gave a small chuckle then straightened myself for what was about to come.

"The reason why we called you in was because we just wanted to say that we're rooting for you tonight," Stephanie said. "Here you stand as the top female babyface in the company and this new plan you have will definitely earn you lots of respect. AJ got lots of heat for using boyfriends to get to the Divas title. Nikki got heat too because of Total Divas. And this new plan will definitely show an edge to your character. It will be great."

I smiled and nodded a slightly shy "thank you" before Stephanie and Triple H were finished talking to me and let me out of the office.

I couldn't believe it. My plan to definitely set an edge to my character although I had already shown some edge to my babyface character during my feud with AJ. Now, it was set to be more prominent.

I turned to a TV screen that showed me, I heard the commentators announce that I had some serious words next after a commercial break. I was to come to the ring after Raw turns back on after a commercial break and I was definitely feeling more anxious and excited than ever.


	5. Divided

*Michael Cole's POV*

"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw!" I shouted as I adjusted myself in my seat. "Next, we will be watching Mr. Money In The Bank for the World Heavyweight Championship Damien Sandow in action against John Cena."

I took a deep breath and remember what was happening after that.

"Tonight, the Divas Champion and one half of the Mix Tag Team Champions Imigie will be coming out to explain her feelings about the state of the Divas division."

"Oh man!" Jerry Lawler shouted. "I can't wait! I wonder what Imigie has up her sleeve this time. Of course her mix tag partner, aka the other half of the champions Cody Rhodes is injured but as of lately, Imigie seems to show a lot more."

I turned to John "Bradshaw" Layfield who shook his head.

"She wouldn't stand a chance against the likes of AJ Lee and Nikki Bella," he said. "AJ claims that she changed the division before Imigie did and Nikki is a Total Diva, from the new reality show Total Divas. Imigie is nothing. What does she have to prove?"

Sighing heavily, I slumped back to my seat, mentally laughing at JBL. Maybe Imigie wasn't standing with AJ or maybe she wasn't a Total Diva either but I knew she was capable of much more than some people gave her credit for.

"John, come on!" I groaned. "She has a whole lot on her sleeve. She made herself clear that she fought her way to the top."

JBL didn't even have an answer and I saw Jerry laughing. At this rate, I was already anxious about Imigie's situation. As far as I was concerned, she was unpredictable.

Something about Imigie often rang a bang of fascination. I honestly couldn't explain it. And before you ask, no! I am not in love with her or anything. I was sure it had something to do with how well she was developed and I was sure that tonight would be no exception.

It was an incredible match between Damien Sandow and John Cena, which John had picked up the win.

Now it was time for Imigie to come out to give her thoughts about the state of the division.

I had remembered earlier that I heard that it will lead to something more rejuvenating for the division and that Imigie actually had a special plan. I didn't even ask about it because I was sure that JBL, Jerry and I would like to be surprised.

"Now coming up next after the commercial break," I said, trying to keep a steady voice despite it slightly shaking from unexpected anxiety over what was going to happen. "Imigie will be coming out to the ring to give her thoughts about the state of the Divas division. What will she have to say?"

"I can't wait!" Jerry cried like a little boy in excitement. "I can't wait!"

After that, we went off air for the many commercials that would show up to promote events in WWE. I just couldn't wait for it to be over.

It wasn't long before the commercials ended and we went back on air. It felt pretty good, knowing that I knew what was coming up next.

"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw everybody! We still have a lot coming up tonight including Imigie coming out to speak her thoughts about the state of the Divas division. This will be electric!"

Five seconds after I had said that, I heard a bass guitar and electric guitars sounding like they were building up to a big chorus, followed by thunderous cheers.

I looked on my mini TV screen in front of me and I knew who it was with that familiar music and who the WWE Universe were cheering loudly for.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" I heard Lillian Garcia say with enthusiasm in her voice. "Please welcome, the Divas Champion and one half of the WWE Mixed Tag Team Champions, Imigie!"

I quickly looked at the ring and noticed that there was a small trash can there in the middle of the ring. What was the trash can doing in the middle of the ring? I didn't even dare to ask Jerry and JBL.

I sat there in silence, pondering everything. I was more curious than ever to see what would happen.

*Imigie's POV*

I wasn't surprised to hear the cheering crowd but I knew that I was their favorite out of the three women in the triple threat match.

I had made it to the ring then a referee handed a microphone to me. Now I had the chance to say what I needed to say and make this plan work where Stephanie McMahon and Triple H would be proud of me.

My music slowly died down and the cheering crowd slowly began to calm down. Now it was official.

"Hello WWE Universe!" I shouted happily.

The crowd cheered loudly. It was pleasant to hear that.

"It's so nice to be out here tonight," I continued. "Now the question is that who is the favorite for the triple threat. You give me the answer."

I took a deep breath then exhaled before preparing myself to utter their names.

"AJ Lee?"

Thunderous boos erupted throughout the arena which made me smile a bit. Now they knew why she truly was not the one to make the division relevant. The crowd died down before I said the next name.

"Nikki Bella?"

More boos, louder than I was expecting which made me chuckle a bit. Who knew why that show she was in meant nothing to the next coming era. The crowd calmed down before I knew it.

"Or me?"

The cheers were ringing, much louder than the boos which made me smile a lot. It was so obvious to see who their favorite was.

"Thank you very much WWE Universe," I smiled as the cheering crowd continued before calming down yet again, anxious for me to say what I needed to say. "Despite that, that is actually not the reason why I'm out here tonight. I have an important reason to be out here and I will make myself clear."

It was now time to say what I needed to say. I took a deep breath and knew what to say in order to get to the point and the plan.

"Back in the day when WWE was a thing, women didn't even wrestle. After that, a woman named Mae Young changed that. After her, we saw women wrestle like Fabulous Moolah, Sensational Sherri, Miss Elizabeth, Alundra Blaze and many other women in that era. The word "Diva" didn't even exist."

The crowd cheered and I smiled at them. It was a pretty amazing to hear. I was sure ready to say my next sentence, literally prepared for the screaming crowd.

"After that, we had the likes of Trish Stratus-"

The crowd screaming, causing me to pause to let them cheer away. Man, I knew it would be wild.

"Lita-"

More cheers from the crowd. I smiled, knowing how cool it was to say their names and hear them cheer.

"They put on amazing matches for you, WWE Universe. Then we had more likes of Mickie James, Michelle McCool and other women who were once in that but then stuck in the era where the word "Diva" is existing. We now have women who have been fighting to bring back women's wrestling and destroy the word "Diva" completely."

The crowd began to chant "women's wrestling" which sounded good to my ears. It was all I ever wanted since I debuted in WWE.

"Ever since Nikki, AJ and I have debuted, we went to different directions in our careers. Nikki went to play twin magic with her sister Brie. AJ started losing matches because some people think she wasn't good enough to continue as her needy self. I had debuted and challenged Natalya to a match at Hell In A Cell. Maybe things started somewhat good but things began to change."

I took a deep breath and readied myself for the last few sentences of facts before I went to comply with my plan.

"Nikki and her sister were gone for almost a year then return not even looking relatively the same anymore. Now they have this ugly ratchet show called Total Divas. AJ began dating several top superstars including Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, Kane, John Cena and Dolph Ziggler. She then proceeds to get mad at Kaitlyn for betraying her and going for the Divas title when Kaitlyn was trying to strive for the best in her career. Then AJ won the title, claiming she saved the Divas division. I had began to chase for the Divas title since Survivor Series, battling Eve Torres, Kaitlyn and finally, AJ Lee. What has Nikki Bella done to get an opportunity at the title? Nothing! What has AJ done to win the title in the first place? Nothing! If she didn't waste her time with dating superstars, hell, she'd be a better Divas champion than what the ranks show her to be at."

The crowd "oohed" at my words, trashing down to AJ. It felt so good to let it out but I only had a few more sentences.

"Now I am a Divas Champion but I have a question for you all. I may have been the champion that I said I would be but does the title look like I am satisfied to prove that?"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" The WWE Universe shouted.

I gave a smirk and then gave a serious state to the audience, knowing I was getting closer to the climax of this.

"Exactly!" I said sternly. "There is so much wrong with the title. Did us women wrestlers sacrificed everything and trained our asses and fought hard for this ridiculous title?"

I pointed to the belt and the audience gave their loudest "no" that I had ever heard. Holy damn!

"Which is why I am here to do what is best for this division," I continued as I dropped the microphone then picked up the trash can that was next to me. "And this is in honor of Alundra Blaze."

I took a deep breath as I held up the Divas title. I turned to the Divas title, giving it one last glance before I decided to part ways with it.

I held up the trash can higher, just above my breast level. It was now time.

Without another word, I positioned it just slightly above the trash can. After that, I instantly dropped the Divas title in the trash can.

At the same time, the cheers of the crowd were a lot louder than ever before.

A smile was clearly shown on my face as I put down the trash can and picked up the microphone. I was throwing away something I knew women wouldn't fight for.

"I made myself clear," I said. "I am ending my title reign on my own terms. I now anxiously wait for a new and beautiful title for us. And that is what I think about the WWE Divas Championship."

The crowd was cheering for me but it was all short lived when I heard someone's music turn on and the cheers turned into boos. I turned to see who it was and it wasn't difficult to recognize a woman skipping down to the ring.

*Imigie's POV*

My mouth hung open as I saw AJ Lee quickly climb into the ring with a microphone. I could see the expression on her face which was not pleased at my actions.

Nevertheless, AJ continued to skip until she got inside of the ring and tilted her head while staring at me.

"You wanna know what you just did Imigie?" she asked, with a smirk on her face.

A "no more Divas" chant broke out, making me smile.

"You destroyed everything I gave my life to!" AJ shouted, now angry.

Boos were heard in the arena until I heard a "you tapped out" chant break out. How in the world was making something better for the division destroying what you worked hard for?

"AJ," I said clearly. "I am going to make myself cleared. The only reason why everyone thought you were the deal because you dated a bunch of top superstars. You basically took the easy way to the top. I on the other hand had to scratch and claw my way to the top. It took so many sorrows to get here so to sacrifice half of my own happiness for something better for the division means more than what you think."

"You can look but you but you can't touch."

Boos were heard when both AJ and I turned to see Nikki Bella come to the ring.

She, too, look displeased. She then got to the ring when her music stopped as I gave Nikki a hard stare.

"Boo hoo, I don't like how this Divas division is being treated," Nikki said in a whiny voice, probably trying to mock me but doing a terrible job at it. "So I'm gonna change it."

Boos were heard throughout the arena. Heck, Nikki and AJ were playing pretty good heels while I was standing here as the only babyface in the situation.

"I sacrificed my Divas title reign for something better for the division!" I shouted. "And I am no longer Divas Champion. At Night of Champions, we will no longer be Divas. Trust me on that."

The crowd cheered but I knew I wasn't finished yet.

"The reason why the both of you are here is because you got your own set of twins, heaven forbid Brie Bella," I said, first pointing to Nikki before I pointed to AJ. "And you had to hang around with a bunch of top superstars just for you to get noticed while your poor best friend Kaitlyn clawed her ass up to the top just like yours truly did."

A lot of "oooohs" broke out from the audience as we all dropped our microphones.

Nikki and AJ instantly attacked each other but I cut in front, first spearing Nikki then power bombing AJ. Cheers we're louder than before but I knew what I wanted to happen next.

It was definitely bigger than a war. All I wanted was a fight and a new title that would finally grace the division.

It was time for everything that had happened to be a thing of the past. I knew that new girls would be coming in soon and I was definitely pleased about it.


	6. Explanations

*Imigie's POV*

It was Smackdown and I knew I would have to explain why I did what I knew was the right thing.

I had just put on a pair of black tights, black combat boots and my black shirt that was on . I had cut a bit of the shirt, giving the shirt a V-neck and I had cut half of the sleeve, with Sandra's help of stitching up the newly made sleeve.

I quickly made my way to the hair and makeup team. Sandra happened to be nearby as I saw Natalya make her way to where I was.

"Hey," Natalya said, patting my shoulder. "Just wanting to make sure you're hanging in there without Cody for a while."

I gave Natalya a smile of reassurance, easing the concern that she probably felt for me.

"I've been proving far too much," I replied. "Night of Champions is the climax."

Natalya nodded then turned to leave as the hair and makeup team continued to get me prepared.

The hair and makeup team finished up with me. They gave me a mirror to look at. I could see the soft curls in my hair and the dark makeup applied. I was satisfied as I acknowledged them then got up from my seat.

I had the mix tag title belt on my shoulder as I made my way to the guerrilla. After a segment with The Shield, it was time for me to come out.

I took a deep breath as I heard my theme song play along with the usual loud ass cheers. I made my way to the arena and smiled at the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome one half of the WWE Mixed Tag Team Champions, Imigie!"

I quickly got into the ring and a referee handed me a microphone. I kindly acknowledged him as I made my way to the middle of the ring, ready to speak. Probably at this point, I was done with speaking. I was ready for some more action and I was ready for it.

My theme song stopped playing as the crowd slowly died down the cheering, allowing me the chance to speak. I knew I had to say what I needed to say.

"In just two days, I will be defending the WWE Mix Tag Team Championships and if you saw a tweet from Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, they have announced that they will present a new title for us women at Night of Champions as well as the championship will be crowned as well," I said. "This will be against two women. One of them is using a reality show for the popularity that the pureness of it is so shallow. The other is too unstable to realize her own ways of making it to the top and too hung over men that it clouds her judgement. Nikki, AJ, you have to hear me loud and clear and I will only say this once. I need you to speak with me face to face because I need you both to listen a powerful message I have to say, come this Sunday."

The crowd began to chant my name, causing me to smile. They were so cool. I definitely liked this crowd and I didn't have any denies about it.

"You can look but you can't touch."

Boos were heard and I stiffened when I turned to see who it was.

Nikki Bella was wearing her Fearless t-shirt, jeans and high heels.

I eyed her suspiciously while I kept a good hold of both Mixed tag titles despite my shoulder starting to hurt due to the weight of the belt.

"Oh look who it is," Nikki Bella said. "It is everyone's favorite Diva, Imigie. Sorry you won't keep hold of those titles and be crowned some spectacular this Sunday."

The crowd booed and I knew what I was going to say.

"Says the one wearing ridiculously expensive high heels," I shot back. "Besides, ever since I debuted, you haven't faced me so I'm gonna prepare to give you a sneak peek of a fight."

"Let's light it up."

Boos were heard and Nikki and I turned to see it was.

"Oh it's AJ, how are you doing boo boo?" Nikki asked.

"Keep your mouth shut, stupid failed actress," AJ snapped.

I sighed, knowing that this confrontation would not end on a pleasant note.

"Failed actresses don't fight," I explained. "But neither does a clingy, self-possessed, mentality ill, boy crazy bitch!"

The crowd oohed and cheered at my insult. Being the angry babyface with an edge never failed to make me smile. I just had some final words to make.

"Searing Sorrow?" AJ asked. "Or Searing joy?"

"Is that the code for sadness?" Nikki asked, giggling a little bit.

"How about the two of you keep your mouth shut because you don't know a damn about me!" I snapped, getting closer to my final words. "This Sunday, I am walking out as still the Mixed Tag Team Champion and this other belt is in honor of Cody Rhodes. Also, you don't even know how much I went through to get to where I am today. What I did on Raw was the right thing to do. I have scrapped and clawed my way to reach to the top and willing to fight for something better. I'll tell you what, it takes a whole lot more than some cheap reality shows to be a star or a bunch of boyfriends to make oneself relevant who turns into a crazy-"

Just like that, AJ slapped me. The three of us dropped our microphones. I turned to AJ with a look of sorrow and agony on my face. Suddenly, I pushed AJ back, causing her to fall on the mat.

I turned to Nikki who was exchanging punches with me but I made the final blow then gave her a pop up powerbomb.

After Nikki was out, I turned to AJ who was screaming before I quickly picked up AJ then gave her a Samoan drop.

I held the mixed tag titles high in the air and my theme song played again as the crowd cheered. I already knew that they had a fan favorite and I was showing no signs of slowing down.


	7. New Championship

*Michael Cole's POV*

"Welcome everyone to Night of Champions!" I said enthusiastically. "We have a great set of matches tonight! We have Alberto Del Rio verses Rob Van Dam, the tag team turmoil winners verses The Shield for the tag team championships, Dolph Ziggler verses Dean Ambrose for the United States Championship, CM Punk verses Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel in a Handicap elimination match, Daniel Bryan verses Randy Orton for the WWE Championship, and we also just got an announcement by WWE Hall of Famer Trish Stratus about the Divas match tonight between AJ Lee, Nikki Bella and Imigie."

I suddenly heard a familiar song play and the crowd began cheering loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome WWE Hall of Famer, Trish Stratus!"

I noticed that there was a table and something being covered by a cloth. I stared at it curiously, wondering what it would be for.

*Stephanie McMahon's POV*

I had gotten ready because I had a big announcement for all of the Divas. We had an hour of bringing in Trish to present something new to them.

It didn't take long until all of the girls to show up and I was ready to give them the news.

"Ladies," I said. "Today is Night of Champions and tonight is a special night. AJ Lee, Nikki Bella and Imigie will be competing in a Divas match for a title that will first be a introduced by Hall of Famer Trish Stratus. From now on, you will no longer be Divas. You will be simply Superstars. Congratulations ladies, you have fought hard for this moment and especially-"

I turned to Imigie's direction then pointed at her, smiling.

"You, Imigie. You have been the big advocate for this change and we are very proud of that. Anyway, ladies, you have amazed me out there and I am ready to see you shine out there and like Imigie, hoping to put you against the men. This will be a new evolution in women's wrestling."

All of the women clapped with smiles on their faces, especially Kaitlyn and Imigie. I couldn't be more proud.

The other ladies wen ahead but I stopped Imigie just for a few words.

"Oh and by the way Imigie," I said to her. "Cody has already settled a date for his return. Two weeks before Battleground, on Monday Night Raw."

She nodded then smiled, seemingly approving what I had said as I then let her go to change into her gear for tonight. As far as the match tonight, I was definitely rooting for Imigie. I also heard somewhere that Imigie was the favorite to win. I just hoped that would keep being the case.

*Michael Cole's POV*

Trish Stratus's music stopped and the crowd slowly quiet down their cheering. Now I was ready to hear what she had to say.

"It is so good to see you, WWE Universe," she said, smiling. "It is truly my honor to be standing here because the reason I am here is for a special announcement. Our women, commonly known as WWE Divas, have been working hard to prove to you that they are worth more than eye candy. Tonight, we have three women who will be fighting for a special prize. AJ Lee, Nikki Bella and Imigie. From now on, all of these women will no longer be Divas. They will be simply Superstars. And also, I present to you a new prize for the women to fight for tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the WWE Women's Championship."

Trish took off the cloth and what was revealed to be a shiny new belt. The base was fairly small. Most of it was silver but with a slight glint of pink. The strap of the belt was black.

In the front, it had WWE Women's Championship. I couldn't help but not stop staring at it. It was so beautiful. No one really knew that I had despised the Divas title but this title was looking very beautiful and I was ready for that match but I had to wait for the first few matches to start.

*Imigie's POV*

I stared at the new women's championship in awe, adoring the look of it.

Now I was ready to capture the new WWE Women's Championship. I was not willing to give up for it.

I had been training hard for this day and I actually that if I was going to win, I decided I would use something else I had up my sleeve.

What I had up my sleeve was something more devastating and I hoped it would get the fans riled up for me, not saying they aren't because they are already but maybe even more.

All I knew was that AJ and Nikki would not even know what would be coming.

I was notified earlier that Brie Bella and Damien Sandow were banned from ringside which made me hella more excited. I wanted pure competition and I was ready for it.


	8. Fight For It

*Imigie's POV*

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship!"

The crowd was beyond excited as I stood at the guerrilla, ready to get out there and give my opponents or rivals really, a good fight.

My theme song played loudly and the crowd got extremely wild for me.

"Introducing first, from Austin, Texas, Imigie!"

I ran for the ring, completely fired up for the match and I had no regrets being ready.

A new theme song played and boos were heard which made my giggle quietly.

"Her opponent, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Nikki Bella!"

Nikki made it to the ring and I took a deep breath.

Another new song played and boos were heard. I wasn't even surprised about this one.

"And their opponent, from Union City New Jersey, AJ Lee!"

I was taking deep breaths, preparing myself for this grueling competition all for the WWE Women's Championship.

AJ then got into the ring as I prepared for it all.

*Cody Rhodes's POV*

I was in a nice apartment with my new wife Brandi, or known to many as Eden. She and I decided to pay our honors by watching my Mixed tag team partner in a match.

I couldn't be more proud of her especially on the day when she threw the Divas Championship in the trash can on Raw.

Brandi snuggled against me, allowing her to make herself comfortable while I was completely fine with it. We were just ready to watch this hyped now women's division match.

*Imigie's POV*

The ring bell rang, signaling for the match to start.

AJ and Nikki stared at me but I didn't hesitate to make the first move. I first clotheslined AJ then clotheslined Nikki.

AJ then got up and laughed but I charged at her then gave her a few punches.

Nikki tried to interfere but I gave her backstabber then put her in a bow and arrow submission.

Nikki was screaming as I held on tight before letting her go ten seconds later.

AJ tried giving me a neck breaker but I went and gave her a pump handle suplex before turning back to Nikki.

I kept my composure pretty well, considering that this new title was what I wanted so badly and I would refuse to try anything that could possibly cost me the title.

Nikki went for a scoop up slam on AJ then pinned her but I broke it up at two. Now I was definitely ready for how interesting the match would be.

AJ gave Nikki a neck breaker then I stepped in, giving AJ a powerslam. I pinned her for a two count.

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, trying hard to keep my composure before going ahead to make my next move.

I turned and saw AJ putting Nikki in a sleeper hold. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head as I went to where they were then picked up Nikki with AJ still holding on to her.

Nikki was now on my shoulders and the weight of them both was heavier than I imagined.

Concentrating hard, I then gave them an electric chair drop.

I felt proud of my strength as I got up and delivered some devastating kicks.

AJ tried to put me in a sleeper hold but Nikki gave me a Bella Buster.

She pinned me for a two count and as I kicked out, she grew furious.

AJ was laughing at me and I had enough of it. I immediately slapped her before putting her in a modified surfboard.

I was the kind of face who refused to let anyone be manipulated by a little girl.

Nikki pulled AJ out of my grip and gave her a body slam.

I went to Nikki then picked her up, delivering a pump handle suplex.

AJ went over to Nikki then put her in the Black Widow.

An angry glare was shown on my face as I immediately ran towards them then delivered a devastating clothesline.

Immediately after, I laid Nikki down on the mat then put AJ on top of her.

I then put them in a submission that no had seen before in the WWE, a bridging sharpshooter, which then I named it as Agony's Awakening Fight.

The crowd cheered loudly as I kept a good grip on both women and keeping the hold in as tight as I could.

From the corner of my eye, I saw both women tap out and the referee had called for the bell.

The crowd cheered as my theme song began to play.

The shock and surprise on my face was far too pure. I couldn't believe it.

"Here is your winner and new WWE Women's Championship, Imigie!"

The referee handed me the women's championship belt and the Mix Tag Team Championship belts.

I held the titles and examined the Women's Championship in utter happiness. I couldn't believe that I stuck to my promise.

Not only did we completely scrapped the word Diva but we also had one hell of a match, with me winning the Women's Championship.

Now I knew that I would make one hell of a great Women's Champion. I just had to put in all of my effort in making it happen.

*Nikki Bella's POV*

I was furious. All I wanted was the Women's Championship! It means so damn much to me! I am not going to stop until I win it!

*Imigie's POV*

The title felt so pleasant in my arms. I represented a fight I had to overcome to make it this far.

I was face to face with pain far too many times, especially during my title match losses but I did have to stand back up and continue what I was meant to do.

My mission to become women's champion was complete but the fight wasn't over. My mission now was to keep a good hold of my title. It was far too precious to me.

And the person to now step into the competition I ached for was Nikki Bella.

To be honest, I was relieved to get a little different competition.

Nikki may have weighed a little more than me and was probably taller than me by a few inches but I was definitely the strong one.

I was going to show Nikki that short wrestlers are not always about mind games. I had mighty strength, amazing power, terrific technicality, and brutal brute force.

I was ready and eager as hell to do it on the day that we would fight; at Battleground.


	9. Battleground

*Imigie's POV*

I had finished getting my gear on which was nothing more than my t-shirt on WWE Shop (which I had cut the sleeves, neck line, and cut down the sides to my midriff) with my dark blue sports bra under it, black cargo pants and black combat boots.

My makeup wasn't too much trouble either. I was given a smoky eye look and a small application of lip gloss.

After that was done, I quickly made my way to the guerrilla holding the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts and the WWE Women's Championship belt.

I knew that my match was after AJ's segment with Damien, seemingly crying and going crazy after looking back at her past relationships.

To be honest, it was kinda funny. I honestly didn't expect to see anything special, although I did know that it was two weeks before Battleground and I had to focus on keeping my title against Nikki Bella. I had a match against Layla which was my focus right now.

I had remembered recently asking Mark Corrano about having a title match against Kaitlyn again and even Kaitlyn joined along.

Mark had responded that it is very much likely but wanted to save it for possibly Survivor Series or even Royal Rumble at the latest time.

As far as I was concerned, my future for my reign was looking very promising which made me happy.

After AJ's segment ended, I took a deep breath and waited for it to happen.

My theme song began to play loudly as I walked to the arena holding three titles.

"The following women's division match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Austin, Texas, the WWE Women's Champion and one half of the WWE Mixed Tag Team Champions, Imigie!"

I waved to some fans and even hugged them as I made my way to the ring as the crowd cheered.

Damn, the crowd definitely knew me as one of the most menacing anti-heroes and an oddly beloved babyface. It was definitely too true for me.

After I got inside of the ring, my music stopped just before new music came one but not much reaction to it.

I turned to a ref who had his arms out toward me. I nodded as I handed him the three titles.

Layla's music had ended and just before the timekeeper could ring the bell, there came Nikki Bella and John Cena down to the ring to interrupt.

Nikki gave a devastating forearm to Layla then turned to me as John stood by the apron, looking rather amused.

Nikki and I had exchanged punches until Nikki had the upper hand.

Boos were heard as Nikki positioned me for her final move until familiar music came on and the crowd was cheering.

Nikki put me down as I watched what was going on more carefully and could see why the crowd was cheering.

His rather boyish looks, jacket and plastic mask had easily given it away.

Cody Rhodes. Cody Rhodes was back.

*Imigie's POV*

Nikki turned to the titantron, looking distracted. It was as if she had completely stopped paying attention to me being there at all.

"Oh really? You're back?" she said, sounding bored.

Cody's music stopped playing at the same time when a plan came into my head. Something that would catch Nikki off guard. Something unpredictable.

I positioned myself to give Nikki a torture rack submission. And as I was expecting, Nikki didn't turn back.

That was when it happened. I picked Nikki up then put her in the torture rack submission.

The crowd riled up, possibly louder than I was anticipating. The crowd was really loud to the point that I could barely hear Nikki's screams of agony but I made sure to keep my focus on.

It wasn't long when I felt someone tapping on my back. I knew who it was and why it was happening. Nikki Bella had tapped, signaling the end of the match, also solidifying my victory.

I almost didn't even notice Cody and the referee standing on either side of me as the referee handed me the Women's Championship and the women's half of the mixed tag title belts.

"Here is your winner by submission, Imigie!"

Although I was happy for the victory, it wasn't over yet. Cody Rhodes was back and now there was a new fight. One to Hell In A Cell, we were coming.


End file.
